Chaos Boom
by UseeU
Summary: Shadow saves the entire planet from a dark fate, but at the cost of his memories and is thrown into a completely different universe we know as: Sonic Boom. Possible Sonadow in the future. review please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 **So I updated the insanely long chapter! Which I personally would like to cut into like 2-4 chapters… But It's pretty pointless now since its already released as such. However this update increased the amount of words! I basically needed to improve it, I also wish to completely change Banished but its soo many chapters…This took me hours to change too!**

 **I also noticed how annoying it is with povs! I think I will make chapter 3 a third person view. Makes everything simpler…Oh and for those that don't know this is an inspiration based on Sonic Boom series. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Shadow we take care of this, go fetch those emeralds!" Sonic shouted among the fallen robots that kept recovering after every blow inflicted. Dr Eggmans technology had greatly improved and proved to be impossible to finish off. The robots recover even if scraps were the only thing remaining. They were supported by the seven chaos emeralds that the scientist managed to get his hands on.

This however was just a distraction for something much bigger, we all knew that. We had yet to meet the madman himself, there had only been clues of his whereabouts so far.

Broadcast threats to the world of its incoming demise couldn't be ignored.

This time he might actually pull it off, even I Shadow the hedgehog fear the worst.

The seven chaos emeralds would only serve disaster with the scientist. This couldn't be taken lightly…

To make things worse had the nerve to declare Space colony ark as his base, my home! Changes were visible but not enough to disorient me. I knew the ark inside out tracking him down would be effortless. The given task was reasonable and I nodded as reply before I took off leaving the rest behind.

We had no time to lose as the ticking bomb already was close to its final countdown. I boosted the hover shoes to its limit as I smoothly zig zag through the passage.

I already had a location in mind capable of using the emeralds efficiently not to mention withstand the energy, I could rest assure I was on the right track.

If not then searching through the entire ark would be a breeze.

Varies of robots suddenly appeared in attempt to block my route. Pretty Similar models to the previous nuisance I encountered.

The numbers didn't slow me down the slightest, and neither did I intend to fight them off either. A pointless effort as they already proved to be indestructible anyhow.

The killing machines didn't thankfully possess a power boost nor speed for that matter. So I merely dodged my way through the corridors as bullets almost grazed my muzzle.

As if the human realized the disability of the robots security doors enclose the path. The scientist even bothered to put his classic brand of himself on it.

I mentally rolled my eyes before I curled into a spin dash and burst my way through. I return to skate as I got on the other side only to face more unnecessary gates. You do think Eggman got the message of its uselessness, but that didn't seem to be the case. Twitching in annoyance was inevitable, either the human was desperate or tried to slow me down.

I went against skating all together and burst through the gates ahead with a simple spin dash.

Nothing was capable to stop me, I will complete my mission. The promise to Maria was unbreakable.

I finally got to the final gate that seemed to be thicker than the rest. But result the same fate with little difficulty.

The chunks from the gate got thrown inside the room as I made my entrance.

I wasn't too shocked with the new advanced upgrade. In the center of the room was a glass pillar with the seven chaos emeralds levitating inside. Monitors were attached on each side of it while three large tubes connected from the floor drained the intense energy. It loudly buzzed erratically as if it struggled to manipulate the source.

I forcefully ignored the warning bells blaring inside my mind as my eyes didn't detect the scientist.

I kept my guard up and cast a last glance at the ruined gate expecting the robots to interfere. To my surprise they didn't, like the quest was abandoned. Nor did the room show any hostile security.

Was this a trap? Uneasy strikes me and I wasn't too sure what to make out of it.

I quickly made my way over to the right monitor, hoping it would give me valuable information of the status.

I might be minutes from total destruction, but disable or sabotage the machine could very likely backfire.

The monitors displayed frequencies of a Chaosmagnetic fields measured in seconds. The stability was just as reliable as the buzzing.

My intelligence didn't equal the madman himself but even I knew…we are in trouble. The waves from the emeralds were pulsing out energies like it was alive. The only thing that prevented it from escaping was the machine itself.

How the human triggered the gems to act in such manners was beyond me. The situation was worse than I thought.

Would it suddenly deactivate it should… if I calculated correct go high-wire and most likely explode, it's a ticking bomb.

Separate the emeralds from the machine would also unleash its power.

What was the doctor planning? Have he lost his mind!? The monitor suddenly changed and the scientist was displayed instead. Eggman grinned as he rubbed his moustache between his fingers.

"Hohoho! I didn't expect you to be the first one to show up." I glared at the man before my eyes caught sight of the cameras. They clearly informed my arrival, how did I miss that?

I returned to glare at the man who seemed to be satisfied with my reaction.

"What are you planning doctor?" I growled with clenched fists, while his smirk widened with the question.

"Destroy you rodents once and for all. I was hoping Sonic or Knuckles to be the first and last witness of my creation. Their impulsive actions would sentence their death. But no instead it's my grandfather's greatest creation, still sticking with your promise I see. What a disappointment. "I frowned as his voice almost seemed to catch a sympathy tone in the end.

He still had a soft spot for me even though we were fighting on different sides. Eggman always saw me as relative, although he rarely showed it. I tried to remain ignorant to his comment and crossed my arms.

"But this doesn't change anything. The outcome is inevitable." The human added.

"How exactly?" I smirked confident as if he couldn't pull it off.

"I am sure you already figured it out Shadow the ultimate life form." I flinched as my full name was said.

"The energy is too high and unbalanced it must be released one way or another." I stopped aware of the limited options that were put on the table. My teeth gritted as the man started to laugh.

"You are on the right track Shadow, so what can you do about it?" He leaned back relaxed knowing he would win this time.

"Let it overload and explode taking us all down with it. Or activate the eclipse cannon that in turn destroy the planet."

We lose either way, if we die earth will be in Eggmans mercy. It shocked me, I never thought he would go this far to create Eggmanland to rule the world. I had to let it overload there was no other way.

"You are correct but you forgot one little detail." My ears perked at his voice seeing nothing else capable to make this any worse..but I was wrong.

"Did you forget that you are immortal? The death of Sonic and the rest will be on your hands." I froze in shock, I completely forgot about it. I could maybe defend earth from Eggman if I survive but could I live with this choice?.." I felt stress was getting to me, I might not have the best relationship with the others. But they are my allies perhaps even friends.

But…Maria…I promised her to protect the planet…I can't allow it to perish there was no other choice I knew that.

The second option would let Sonic and the rest to live, that in turn would trap them in the ark and eventually kill them. I felt helpless, I can't save those I care about again. I fell down to my fours as my heart pounded faster.

"Time is running out Shadow you must decide." He mocked pressing the buttons to make it all worse…but...wait hold on…I am immortal there is still one way!

"I take option three." I smirk as I get up on my feet letting out a small chuckled upon seeing his shocked expression. The plan could possibly prove my immortality wrong, but it was worth a shot.

I break the glass with my fist ignoring the radioactivity that hits me. It fortunately didn't seep out from the pillar instead aimed for my body like electricity attracted to water.

"Wait what are you doing Shadow?!" The doctor yelled as he was unaware what I was planning. I gritted my teeth as I knew this would hurt a lot but everyone depended on it. I let my finger touch the red emerald and the chaos energy reacted. It stopped pulsing through the tubes and went straight into my body.

I gasped as it felt nothing like going super form. I clenched my eyes shut as I started to glow and could feel blood sipping out from my nose and ears. The pain was indescribable and I tried my hardest not to faint. I was now the ticking bomb instead, controlling this was near impossible. The energy might have stopped feeding the machine but it still depended on it. I simply stole its energy completely.

There was only one way to get rid of this amount of energy without killing anyone.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled and felt myself drifting away from the location taking the emeralds with me. It was too strong for me to control space and time with this amount of energy. I could only allow it to take me to whatever place and time it wanted.

Teleporting usually appeared to me as instant, but this was like an endlessly trip into oblivion. It felt like a void, was I even real? The pain coursed through my body like a gateway and it just didn't stop! I couldn't make out any sound even if I was sure I screamed. Or maybe that was just my imagination? I couldn't focus… the access to my memories were blocked only pain and misery remained.

I knew I was drifting off somewhere, there was always a different feeling of surroundings. It didn't relate to my pain but something told me so. I could only believe the feeling was true while everything else was surreal.

I don't know how long this went on but it was slowing down, that fact caught me by surprise I thought this was it! I started to fear this unknown reason of weakening the energy. Why? It startled me, this was all I knew. What would happen when it was gone?

The pain started to fading along with it but I didn't want it stop! But I was helpless…Things that previously had been blurry became more clear and sharper and I could see forests Buildings and skies….but it kept on changing like a picture being replaced with another in front of me.

The images of my surroundings were slowing down and I knew it would eventually stop somewhere in an unknown location. Maybe it wasn't too bad after all? I was feeling more enthusiastic in approval of this sudden change.

Nothing was recognizable but I knew what to make out of it and how I don't know. Why don't I remember anything? I could finally get a view of my own body and touched the black furred arms that also owned a red stripe. Even my legs had that pattern! A golden ring like a bracelet was attached to my wrists and ankles. I also owned a pair of shoes that was slightly burned on a few places.

My eyes soon noticed a little white tuff of chest fur that seemed a bit out of place.

I placed my right hand on the forehead before tracing the quills that were tilting upwards. The sensation was comforting and I continue to gently brush it.

I soon discovered that the middle quills were different and pointed downwards.

My attention turned to the features but I couldn't pin point my full appearance. All I could do was stroke my muzzle in wonder.

I blinked as I noticed seven emeralds surrounding me defying gravity while spinning around. I touched one of them but received a painful zap through my body.

I pulled back quickly and glared at it although the feeling was familiar, must have been the reason of the previous torture.

The pain was gone and it was nice to be fully free from agony. I gasped as the emeralds abrupt stopped in midair with me trapped in the middle of them.

We levitated high above a large sea, out of all places to stop. I tried to move out from the grasp the emeralds held on me with no success. It was almost like they were taunting me.

I reached out to the red emerald and took a tight grip. However it refused to budge. I yelped as it zapped me again.

The situation was frustrating and could only cross my arms while taking in my surroundings. Landing in the middle of an ocean was certainly not appealing. I fortunately spot an island further ahead.

Gentle breeze brushed my fur and I couldn't deny it was enjoyable.

The emeralds suddenly flew up to the sky and shot off to different directions.

Without warning I crashed down to the sea with a loud splash. I thankfully managed to hold my breath before getting underwater. My eyes widened as a burning sensation spread across my body. Was something wrong with the water?!

I almost gulped down water when it got worse. It hurt and I didn't dare to move and make it worse.

An unfamiliar aquatic creature swam across my view that was somewhat bigger than me. Its scales were teal and shimmer in the light.

I made a swift spin as it almost grazed my face with its fin. It didn't give off as a predator but the size was still terrifying nothingness. All I knew was I had to get out of there!

I ignored the pain and forced my legs to kick me up to surface. The lungs didn't have much oxygen left and I started to panic. I thankfully managed to get my head above the water to take a big breath.

I brought up my hand to rub my lips free from saltwater as my legs kept kicking underwater. My eyes glanced down to see another fish of its kind. But something was off with the water. It was slightly red, I was bleeding!

I didn't get a great view of the injuries but it looked like gashes. It didn't help with the amount of salt licking it either.

My eyes turned to the island further ahead pleading for rescue. A flashback hits me granting the forgotten abilities. I didn't question it as it came naturally.

I sighed in gratitude before I started to swim towards the land in sight. All I could think of was my missing memory. I tried to recollect it but only got a grasp of my name, Shadow. So I had an identity after all.

The water was getting shore as I closed in and turned to walk instead. The skates were a heavy burden underwater as it touched the sand. But eventually I reached the beach.

I groaned with the filthy feeling of saltwater in my fur. Not to mention the burning injures that already tried to heal. The extra weight of water trailed down my body. I tried to shake it off with little success.

There were no habitants around but proof of civilization was found as varies items were lying on the beach.

Not to mention a strong stench of mobians, if my memory serves me right. The memories seemed to return in fragments but in fast pace. If this kept up I will know who I am in no time!

I turned my attention to the forest ahead. But didn't detect a road nearby, and enter unknown territory might have its consequences.

My ears perked as I heard a buzzing in a distance, sounded very familiar. The vibes oddly enough felt threatening.

But the need to investigate was necessary.

So I entered the forest that was completely quiet other than the buzzing.

I quickly approached it but made sure to stay hidden. Whatever reason I got such gut feeling had to be handled with caution.

Stealth was the first thing that came to mind as I made my way towards it. I hid behind one tree to another while scanning the area.

As I got close enough I stopped and tried to detect unknown creature. I pressed my back against the bark before I peeked to the direction.

The noise was coming from a robot bee above the canopy. I didn't find its appearance "dangerous" nor was the technology impressive either. The bee owned a sting that appeared to be a rail gun, not advanced but enough to do harm.

It felt primitive and a waste of time trashing it. It suddenly turned around with its glowing red eyes staring down at me.

"Sonic the hedgehog detected." It buzzed and decided to approach. I was baffled, heat detector perhaps? But who is Sonic? I went out from my hiding place as it obviously found me but mistook me for someone else.

It fired its laser beam without hesitation as it got a clear shot. It was laughably slow, I evaded it before I curled into a homing attack completely ripping through its weak protection.

I landed softly on the ground only to see more of them. Just like real bees attack in group.

I didn't mind though I was interested to put my skills to test. I dodged the incoming lasers before I cast a weak spear at the nearest bee. It got wiped out with no evidence of existing.

"fascinating." I smirked as I looked down on my hand before clenching it.

A distress signal escaped them as they weren't familiar with the attack. I didn't want to stress my body any further though. So I quickly finished them off with a swift homing attack.

I landed on my feet and chuckled at my work. The trashed robots were almost unrecognizable. It might not been the most thrilling battle but I wasn't in the state of one anyways.

My ebony ears perked as voices emerged further ahead coming towards me.

Hiding was pointless besides didn't seem to be robots anyhow.

A blue and a pink hedgehog along with a red steroid echidna showed up.

I could also sense another but were hiding among the trees for some reason, scared or paranoid? The quills from the blue hog were pointing downwards, similar to my own middle ones. It was definitely a male. He wore a scarf along with sneakers and gloves that were covered in bandages.

Annoyance grew, did I know him? All I was sure about was that I didn't tolerate him. The pink one however was a bit better but not attracting my attention. She was wearing a red dress that didn't go to well with the bright pink fur of hers.

I did however have a weird respect for the red echidna but at the same time felt wrong placed. A nagging feeling…why isn't my memories returning like before!?

"Did you take them down all alone!?" The pink one asked as she took a closer look at my work. Was it that remarkable? They were weak primitive and not even worth bragging about.

"Yes." I replied and crossed my arms while I kept my eyes on the blue hedgehog. I however was forced to turn my attention to the pink hog as she approached with eyes scanning my body.

"You are hurt!" She gasped and I backed away before she got a chance to touch me. I growled at her lack of personal space. My injuries were from the emeralds not the robots.

"Stop being so paranoid you are worse than sticks now. Let me take a look at it" I glared at the female hog, the wounds were already healing. Not sure what the fuss was all about.

"Oh wow you are completely messed up. They really got you good." The blue hedgehog taunted for some reason. I frowned and shake my head slowly.

"I had these injures before I destroyed the robots. None of them inflicted harm." I said honestly while he simply rolled his eyes in disbelief. What is his problem? I noticed his gaze travel to the female hog and I put the puzzle together.

He was jealous, perhaps even having a thing for this female hog? I mentally smirked I will enjoy this little mind game. The blue hog brought this up to himself anyhow. Allowing her to patch me up wasn't an appeal idea though.

I sighed before I uncrossed my arms again and nodded to the female.

"Fine you may, but don't burden yourself. My healing capacity will finish it quickly." I said trying to sound reasonably friendly. I could tell it worked though. She smiled like this was the best day of her life.

"Oh don't worry about me I am a skillful nurse. I will get you in shape in no time." I tried not to flinch when she touched my chest carefully. Not only because she was near a fresh open wound but also cause her closeness made me uncomfortable.

I felt the blue hog glare at me with hate, oh yes this was worth it. A familiar feeling of success was victorious, why I don't know. I heard her mumbling something to herself as she examines my wounds. The echidna left the group to kick the random robots and laughed as they made weird sounds.

I completely ignored the female that hunched down. My thoughts were occupied with the reason my mind declared the echidna worth respect.

But my attention forcefully returned to the female hog as her hands was getting near my lower part.

My quills rose up threatening, but before I could react the blue hog pulled her away from me.

I resisted a tremble in disgust as I eyed the hedgehogs. I felt embarrassed to say the least and gritted my teeth together.

How could I have lowered my guard that greatly!?

I wasn't surprised that the other hog reacted to her actions quickly.

She responded with a gasp as her close observation was interrupted.

The blue hog sent death glares at me like it was my fault. I would have smirked if it wasn't for the fact that I felt disturbed with the ordeal. Instead I sighed and crossed my arms trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Sonic what are you doing?" She finally asked not pleased with his stunt. He gave her an innocent smile and let her go.

"I think it's better Tails check the wounds. He also has the equipment." Sonic ended while I on the other hand mentally facepalmed. The female took it as I expected…the wrong way.

"What!? You don't believe in me?! I am ten times better than him!" She clenched her fists and glared at Sonic.

"No that's…that's not what I meant!" He put up his hands in defense and hoped it would calm her down, it didn't.

Instead she without warning grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk. I quickly removed it causing her to turn around.

"What? You don't you believe in me aswell?" She asked in frustration.

"I am capable of walking thank you very much, so lead the way." I said without sharing my opinion about her skills in the subject. She sighed and nodded but her mood didn't change.

"Come on knuckles we are done here." Sonic muttered before they followed us.

"Awww…but it was funny." He whined like a kid, the respect for this echidna felt delusional. Perhaps he just looked similar to someone I knew?

We finally arrived to a house that looked more like a hut located near the sea. I remained silent as we entered, not even a tiny fragment of memory returned. I was even certain I knew these mobians. They didn't prove to know me though. The female stopped in the living room and turned around.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot to introduce us! How rude of me." I mentally rolled my eyes, I already knew their names exepct the pink one. Her name was yet to be spoken so an introduction might not be a bad idea after all.

"My name is Amy rose, and that's Sonic and Knuckles." She pointed at them while the echidna gave me a wave. I nodded and could just sense her curious eyes on me.

"Sooo….what's your name?"

"Shadow" I frowned as the other male hog almost burst out laughing. My name was certainly better than Sonic! How dare he mock me! I sent him a glare but brought my attention back to the female.

"Okay Shadow… first thing first! You need to take a shower." She pointed out which I couldn't agree more.

The echidna just sat down on the couch and activated some game ignoring us completely. He was living in his own world.

Sonic however was getting very defensive around the pink hog. Amy was certainly not his mate. His scent weren't even attached to the female hog.

Guess he either didn't dare to share his so called feelings or already been completely rejected.

"Follow me." She said and hurried off, Sonic continuously gave me hateful glares. I was surprised Amy didn't notice it but I suppose his insult before caused her to ignore him.

Sonic tagged along for obvious reasons, he didn't trust me. And probably suspected me to take advantage of her. I smirk amused causing him to growl lowly enough for me to hear. We entered the bathroom that both had a bathtub and shower.

I stared at my reflection and realized why Sonic was so worked up. First of I am a hedgehog although I already figured that one out. Secondly I am extremely attractive, not that I want to brag about it. Plus we have similar features, wonder if he had some sort of powers as well…

"Shadow I will give you new attire since it looks like whatever fight you had before ruined them. That's the least we can do as thanks for saving the village before the robots attacked. Go ahead and take a shower I will put it outside."

So that's why she cared so much, I am some sort of hero? Probably also bothers the blue hog, a handsome hero. Wouldn't that classify me as a potential rival towards this pink hog? Undoubtable. ...

Sonic closed the door as Amy left and quickly locked it. Before I could prepare myself the hedgehog leaped at me. His hands grabbed my wrists and pushed me backwards until I hit the wall.

His name meant something after all this hedgehog was fast! So that answered my question.

I tried to break free but the position wasn't in my favor. My hands were tightly together above my head. The injures greatly handicapped me.

I gritted my teeth as he was to close for my liking. Our muzzle almost touched as he leaned down.

"You are wrong if you think you can come around here and act like a hero." He growled but I knew it wasn't the main reason he did this.

I stayed calm and simply glared into his green eyes. Sonic tighten his grip of my wrists ready to break them. I refused to let out a sound in distress and endured it.

I frowned in frustration and tried to push him away with no success. He chuckled at my attempt, this was not on fair terms. I could easily shove him away if I wasn't so injured!

"Well aren't you weak Shadow." I deepened my frown but remained silent instead which proved quite effective.

Sonic grimace in annoyance, he wanted to desperately rill me up.

"And not to mention…very short." I growled loudly, I hadn't noticed that until now.

Sonic was much taller than me was that a normal length? Even Amy was slightly taller than me now when I think about it, perhaps I am short for our race?

"What do you want?!" I finally let out trying not to lose my temper. Sonic gave me a surprised expression before he chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?" He rolled his eyes when I remained silent. His expression changed to bewildered when I slowly shake my head.

Sonic suddenly released me, I instantly rubbed my sore wrists. I did not need another bruise to tend! The reaction from him surprised me though.

Although I was just grateful he finally released me.

Sonic backed off and scanned my body up and down as if searching for something. He put his hand under his jaw pondering.

"Are you a pure hedgehog?" He suddenly asked out of the blue what did that have to do with anything?!

"Of course I am!" I defended which in turn made him curious rather than frustrated like before. I was clearly missing something. He shakes his head without a word before leaving the bathroom. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Reviews!**

 **Guest:** I'm with Shadow, what the hell just happened? So, Shadow's shorter than Sonic, huh? Will he eventually get his memories back? I kind of hope so! Also, I vote yes for Sonadow! Can't wait for more! XD

 **In Sonic boom the characters got actually taller thats why Shadow is shorter. Still improvising the story who knows :P A vote for Sonadow "CHECK!"**

 **1st guest:** P.S. Shadow should probably tell the others he has amnesia. Although seriously, what's with Sonic?! O_O I just realized who you are. YAY! You're alive and you're back! XD

 **Shadow doesnt trust them and Sonic sure didnt help :P And yeah i am back sort of! Its hard to study and write fanfics plus writer block XD**

 **Guest:** This is soooooo good, can't wait for the next chapter (and sonadow)!

 **I actually thought i executed previous chapter rather badly. But I just started writing again...cant be helped. Another vote for Sonadow!**

 **FFLuvr:** Where's the next chapter! Omggg i love this! Continue please!? :D

 **Next chapter is here! Glad you love it :D And here i thought this story might be a bit...out of the blue and perhaps with a weak story plot. Not that I can back up with my other stories hehe.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Amy pov**

This is so exciting a new hedgehog in town and powerful as well. Maybe he can help us fight dr Eggman from now on? That would strengthen our team! Imagine how much free time I would get!

I smiled to myself as I had gathered the most fashionable attire for this mysterious Shadow. He without doubt will thank me later.

I walked back to the Livingroom just to see Knuckles play that fighting game. What was it called again? Alien vs mobians….I sigh and sit down beside him. I shouldn't have bought that game he is completely obsessed with it. But at least I get company.

Other than the noise from the tv it was rather quiet unusual quiet…

I look around and don't spot Sonic, aha that's why! Maybe he went out for a run? I expected him to stay around longer for our new guest, especially since he is a hedgehog. I don't even remember the last time we met one of our race.

"Knuckles where did Sonic go?"

"Hmm?...Oh he went to…" He started but got lost in the game again. I frown as his mind went back to the tv. I was tempted to shut it down but waited patiently. Finally with a groan his character died and put away the remote with a sulk. I clear my throat catching his full attention. It took a while before he remembers the question and grins amused.

"He went with you of course." I groan with his stupidity, sometimes it's just frustrating. Okay less thought on your crush and more focus on getting that aid kit! With that in mind I got up on my feet and went to the kitchen.

I half expected Sonic there munching on a chilidog but it was completely empty. I turned to my left and open the first cupboard.

"Eeeek!" I yelp as the bandages fell down on me. I try to grab them but most of it lands on the floor. The cupboard was full of them with a few left hanging out from the edge threatening to fall. Maybe I bought to many of those, I quickly picked them up to put them on the table.

I will have to organize it later which I do not look forward to!

They were rarely used for its purpose though. Sonic would always come over here as soon as his bandages was getting a bit messy. It was a thing for guys to wrap bandages on their body. Some sort of cloths fashion. But then again…it was just Sonic Knuckles and Tails doing it. I shrugged it off and collected the rest of the tools to the table.

I yelp as a hand suddenly is put on my shoulder, I turn around and get in eye contact with Sonic. So he didn't leave after all. He grin amused as he managed to scare me, I on the other hand was not!

"Don't do that ever again!" I huff and sit down on the chair, and tried to organizing the items. Maybe I have to stitch the open wounds I discovered on his chest. I pay little attention to Sonic as he sits down beside me. He made fun of my abilities! I certainly haven't forgotten that!

"I am sorry." He quickly said almost too fast for me to comprehend. Sonic kept his eyes directed to the wall as if that was the most interesting thing in the room. I held my breath in shock, he never apologize! I give him a smug smile that went unnoticed.

"You are forgiven." I squealed inside. The thought of embracing him was tempting but I knew he wouldn't like or allow that, I could only enjoy the images of doing it though. There was a long awkward silence I wasn't used to.

Sonic usually wouldn't stick around without a reason, especially around me. What's on his mind?

Something was off and I could tell with the slight evidence of annoyance. Did it bother him that much to apologize?...No it has to be something else, and I am sure he wouldn't share his thoughts anytime soon.

The only thing I could do was to search for an answer through his features. But nothing gave away any hints of reasons for his mood. What is he hiding?

He noticed my stare and gave me a weak smile removing his previous expression completely. One would have thought he had been happy all this time.

"So where is Sticks?" Sonic asked with little interest. I shrugged since I don't exactly remember where she went after meh burger. I wonder what her thoughts will be about this new hedgehog. Probably nothing that would be considered normal.

"Maybe she is with Tails." I giggled, that would be very unlikely, she hates robots. I am sure she simply just scared though because it is unnatural according to her.

"That would be a sight." He chuckled and we both flinched as the door flew open with a slam. I dropped what I was doing and we both hurried over to the living room. How ironic it was to see the badger we just spoke about.

Sticks always had a loud entrance so I wasn't a surprise it was her. But what did surprise me was her appearance!

Several of leaves were stuck in her fur pointing outwards, her boots was muddy and reeked of indescribable unpleasant smell.

All I knew was that I do NOT want her in my house. I just cleaned it this morning! I groaned as she ignored her dirty appearance and charged in to the livingroom jumping up and down on the couch.

"Aliens Aliens!" She yelled loudly and stopped to point at me. I growled at the mess she caused on my furniture while Knuckles just looked up at the badger. We have gotten used to her weird outburst about silly things. But at the cost of my couch was crossing the line!

"You have invited an alien! I saw it with my own eyes! It just appeared from the sky with a bright light. Then BANG!" she jumped down to the floor in front of us and frowned.

"The alien fell down to the water." I wasn't sure what to do when she finished. Other than look at the mud that was now covering my once clean couch! I have no interest what so ever about this so called "alien"!

"Sticks its very nice of you to let us know…But I cleaned the house this morning!" I yelled taking her aback and she looked around to see what I was on about. At least the guilt got to her and she gave me an apologizing expression.

"Sorry." But her eyes diverted to look behind us with a glare and picked up her boomerang.

"There it is! The alien!" She screamed again, I turned around to see the new showered Shadow wearing an annoyed expression. His fur was undeniable beautiful now, even though he have a very unnatural pelt color.

It was only his quills that gave away his race, because first of….He is pretty short secondly the black fur added with red. It was confusing yet very attractive in an odd way. Perhaps that's why Sticks declared him as alien? Because what she said was bunch of nonsense.

My eyes caught something else that couldn't surprise me more! The wounds! There were literally no wounds left! It was like he was never injured to begin with.

I scratched my muzzle trying to find a logical explanation for it. I found none and I doubt Tails would either.

That was very odd but even that didn't declare him as alien though. More like gifted with super healing power! Yes that must be it! I smiled when I spotted the attire on him, it was downright perfect!

Shadow gives me a questionable look before his eyes turned to Sticks. I can't blame him, Sticks is a bit…different. Not many people can understands her or let alone tolerate her.

"Calm down Sticks this is Shadow. He saved the village from the beebots." She wasn't affected by my words and continues to glare at him. I could tell Shadow wasn't that talkative and had no intention speak up.

So I had to take charge of this awkward situation. It would be great to have Tails here right now.

"Your wounds have healed." I confirmed instead of asking, I didn't want to give Sticks more reasons to claim him to be an alien. He nodded half giving a glance at his body.

"I didn't know you had a magical shower!" Knuckles said in awe while I mentally face palmed and tried to ignore him. It's just a matter of time before he comes up with an excuse to use my shower….

"Sticks clean up your mess and show our new guest some hospitality." I said with an unfamiliar tone, I don't like to order people around. But she ruined my couch!

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" She answers before she went outdoors to remove her shoes. Well that's a start.

"Sonic." I said quickly getting his attention from observing at Shadow?

"Yes?" He was surprised as I called his name. I almost giggle at his usual expression displaying before me.

"What do you think of my choice of cloths for Shadow?" I asked, I needed a second opinion and since Sonic is the only male hog I know…well I am out of options! Sticks wear god knows what! Knuckles doesn't seem to care about appearance, Tails isn't here soo…

His eyes scanned Shadows body quickly before he shrugged.

"Looks fine to me a few things missing though." He replied while Shadow frowned, maybe I shouldn't have asked…

"What are you saying hedgehog?" Shadow tightens his fists with a hard glare. Don't tell me they are going to have a brawl in my house! Sticks have done enough to it already!

But Shadows reaction didn't come as a surprise I wouldn't be so happy if I were in his shoes. Sonic on the other hand seemed to enjoy it though. I know he have a playful nature but to this extend…

"Let me show you." Sonic smirked and without warning ruffles Shadows dangerous quills. His eyes widened in confusion before it turned to anger. Sonic dodged his quick punch that was aimed to his abdomen.

Sonic backed off to a safe distance and half expected Shadow to attack again and kept his guard up. All he got though was a death glare to my relief. Things could end ugly if this continued.

The two other mobians had stopped what they were doing and observed the scene without interference. It's not often Sonic brawls another living being, he keep his fights on robots and robots only. Nothing can stand against him, so for Shadows sake…I hope he doesn't.

Sonic relaxed after a while and took a closer look on the other. I felt so ashamed of Sonics behavior. It's the first time he has acted like this! What could have caused this!?

"Do you have a death wish!?" Shadow growled, I was actually surprised he hadn't lashed out at this point. Sonic rolled his eyes and showed off a self-confident grin.

"First of you wouldn't be able to harm me secondly I just improved your appearance. No need to go monkey about it." I took another look at Shadow aswell and now understood what he meant.

Few of the quills were out of position pointing outwards. It made him look a bit more…wild if you will. In girl standards…hot! I got rid of that thought quickly and nodded in agreement.

Shadow on the other hand wasn't showing any gratitude. The corner of his lips went down into a frown and kept a hard glare on Sonic. The tension increased and I was out of ideas to break it.

Why me….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

1st Guest: o_0... Seriously, I'm already getting kind of sick of Sonic's attitude. -_- What is going on in that head of his?! BTW, 'wouldn't be able to harm me'? Seriously? -_-; I hope Shadow corrects him and puts him in his place soon! His attitude really is getting on my nerves! _

 **Sonic attitude in Sonic boom is so cocky actually! Which i tried to reflect but I hope the characters dont go to out of character. However there is a reason why Sonic is so cocky towards Shadow! Anyways enjoy chapter 3 (I should slow down the pace with these chapters..)**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

The silence allowed me a chance to think. I was more or less shaken of the sudden quill change, and no hints of Sonics intentions. And there was nothing related to his previous odd behavior. But that was the least of my thoughts.

He dared to claim me powerless! I can easily beat the hedgehog with little effort. But I am still not sure of his powers. I flinch as a memory plays out in my mind.

A blue hedgehog appears to be fighting a few robots wearing a smug smirk. He is able to spin dash homing attack and run at a speed of unknown velocity. I am not sure where this memory comes from but it will come in handy. His movements tactics completely exposed, yes he was pretty much done for.

I didn't need this memory though, but I am not complaining. My frown turned into a dark smirk at the thought of teaching him a lesson. I was tempted to but in the house? I am not the one to ignore my surroundings.

Plus the pleading eyes from the pink hedgehog were starting to get on my nerves. I guess the badgers ruckus had been bad enough. I wish not to take her distress into consideration! That hedgehog have humiliated me enough, he deserve a beating.

"Guys guys." Amy suddenly speaks up getting my thoughts out of track. I cross my arms before I take a deep breath to calm down. I can hold back but it doesn't ease my mind.

"I know you are upset Shadow because of Sonics…..." She stopped trying to find words to continue. I frowned at the word upset, I am more pissed off! Upset is completely wrong observation, I growl as Sonic chuckle amused. She made me sound downright pathetic.

"Because of Sonics childish behavior." She finished removing Sonics smug smirk completely. I mentally chuckle, at least she was right about something.

"And I think we should all be friends." She smiled innocently but both I and Sonic thought she was talking rubbish. I will never be friends with someone so arrogant!

"I think this fake of a hedgehog deserve to know his place." I smirk as the comment got to blue hog. He was getting riled up that's for sure, what a turn of table. His emerald eyes glared daggers into mine with clenched fists. It was just a matter of time before we clashed.

"Fine fine if you guys really have to prove one and another superior then do it with sport! No fights!"

"Fights can be sport." Sonic added quickly and relaxed his features. The pink hog was losing her temper I could tell. She groaned before she shakes her head.

"No harming one another!" Amy declared like she had a say in the situation.

"Personally I would like to see a good fight." Knuckles interjected with a smirk, I almost forgot about the rest of the group.

"I vote for fight" Sticks muttered behind the tv was she hiding? Amy sends a death glare at the badger quickly making her flinch.

"I mean I vote for no fights!" Sticks forced out faster than necessary.

Amy smiled in glee as her so called debate went successful? This was not a game or debate, it's absurd!

"Okay so two against one!"

"What about Tails?" Sonic asked trying to find a reason to brawl with me. I don't understand why we have to listen to the others to begin with. We don't need their approval for anything!

"Tails is not here and we both know that he will vote against fights."

"Fine what about a race?" Sonic smirk confident as if he was certain he would win that. Amy shakes her head in disagreement.

"That's unfair Sonic! You are too fast nothing can keep up with you." I frowned as she stroke his ego! Sonic grin in satisfaction pleased with her words. I could not allow this to go on any longer.

"Challenge accepted." I said very aware the speed he possessed, winning the race will crush his ego. And I didn't want to miss that opportunity.

"You seriously think you can win?" Sonic asked nonchalant before he rolled his eyes.

"No I don't think I can, I know I can." I corrected getting a chuckle out of him.

"Fine if you are so sure about it, then how about a bet?" I didn't like where this was going but I didn't intend to lose anyways.

"Go on."

"If you lose you have to join my team Sonic." I deeply frown, why would he want me to join them?! And what does that even mean to begin with? Fine if he wants to play it that way I will too.

"And If I win which I will, you will never run again." I hear the gasps in the room, he simply reach out his hand to me with an over confident smirk.

"Deal." I take his hand with a determined grip and shake it, I hope he is ready to be humiliated.

We got out from the house and the rules were simple. The first one to reach to other side of the island wins. The group prepared a goal which I found very unnecessary it will be clear who the winner is. But I ignored the preparation they so desired. I will wipe that smug grin from the other hog if that's the last thing I will ever do!

I made sure to memorize the path, I didn't want to be taken out of surprise. There was not much hindrance though. So I didn't have to remember anything specific to avoid. But it's better to be cautious though.

We finally took the position behind the line Amy had decorated. They group were holding flags waving in the air.

"For your information Shadow. I am the fastest thing alive." I heard Sonic say beside me, I chuckled to his self-claimed title, he is so full of himself. I flinched in surprise as a memory flashed into my mind. A human…wearing a white doctor suit was facing me with a proud smile. I was in a lab of some sort, green liquid was running down my pelt. And an uncomfortable anxiety hits me.

Was this real? I got more view of the memory and looked around as if it was happening right now. My eyes settle on the man that was much taller than me. I gasped as he suddenly picks me up so easily! I was a size of a hoglet no wonder he could do that.

"Welcome to the world Shadow the ultimate lifeform." And there it ended, I was brought back to the presence and noticed their eyes on me. How long did I space out? I had so many questions, who was that man? But I had to focus on the race! There is time for that later.

I smirk as I remember what Sonic said about his so called superior title.

"And I am the ultimate lifeform." I smirked in satisfaction making his title sound pathetic. He was unfazed and chuckled.

"I guess you are ready then Mr ultimate lifeform."

"On set." I heard Amy say with her flag in the air. I took position and waited for the command. This will be a breeze.

"One"

"Two."

"Three"

"Goo!" And both of us took off, I heard the cheers from Amy who was the only one staying behind. Sonic was surprised when he noticed that I didn't touch the ground. Or even more that I kept up with him. As soon as he increased the pace so did I remaining by his side.

He both gave me a look of annoyance and curiosity. Did he even pay attention to where we were going? I guess not. This feeling was so familiar, racing along the speedster and I didn't even feel frustrated with it.

But I would not lose against him and sped up, Sonic didn't allow me to take the lead for long.

We were reaching the speed of Sonic boom and beyond. I couldn't keep the lead no matter how much energy I burst through my hover shoes. But neither did Sonic, if this kept up it would end up with a draw.

I growled when I realized the trouble I was getting in to. Perhaps he had a chance to win after all. We spotted the goal further away. Sticks and Knuckles were standing there with their own flags waving them. Okay I had to give it all!

I pushed myself to my limit and was shocked to see Sonic still on my side. But it seemed like he was on the edge as well. We past the line at the same time with a powerful Sonic Boom! We stopped further away from it and gave each other a hard glare. It was a draw we both knew that.

"Wow!" Knuckles said impressed as they ran up to us. I felt my legs ache a bit, my body wasn't used to reach to that speed. I couldn't say the same with Sonic though, even though he was sweating he still handle it better than I did. But I hid that from the others.

"Draw." Sonic said when they got close enough. I crossed my arms in frustration, I should have won that one. I could always teleport but that would be cheating. But then again.. I had wasted too much energy to preform that. But at the start..well that would have been a win.

I nodded in agreement I underestimated him…

"No actually Sonic won." Knuckles pointed out, I frowned at his comment. That's absurd! I know it was a draw and gave him a hateful glare.

"It was clearly a draw!" I gritted my teeth, even Sonic agreed to it! The badger sent me a glare before she shakes her head.

"No one can outrun nor get a draw with Sonic!" She backed up. Either they were a bunch of idiots or supported Sonic even if it was a clear draw! Probably both! I growled before I glared at the hog I had been racing against. He simply shrugged and gave me a smug smirk.

Of course he approved their poor observation! Someone outside Sonics group should have been witness.

"You heard the judges." Sonic smirked while he approached me, I continue to growl folding my ears back threatening. I did not lose!

"You even admitted it was a draw!" I pointed out but got little to no reaction.

"Perhaps it looked like that to us but not to them." He tried to reason with me but I was not falling for it! He rolled his eyes as I kept dead set that it was a draw.

"Welcome to team Sonic." He smirked and I didn't want any of it! I shake my head in denial, before I launched myself at him planting my knee onto his stomach. Sonic hit the beach painfully causing sand to swirl.

I clenched my fists tightly and took determined steps towards him. One thing for sure I was not finished. He coughed as he got up on his knees, I guess I got the air out of him. I didn't want to hit a fallen target but at the moment didn't care about my moral standards.

I was about serve another kick on his stomach but was stopped by strong arms that wrapped around me from behind. My arms were completely locked as I tried to struggle out from the grip. The echidna caught me out of guard and lifted me up.

I felt my feet lose the touch of the ground and I tried my hardest to kick him. He was completely unaffected by it! What is this guy made of!? I would have used chaos spear or chaos blast! Or even better chaos control. But my energy was really low at this point.

"Let me go you imbecile!"

Sonic recovered soon enough and got up on his feet. He gave me first a glare before his expression changed to amused.

I knew what entertained him, I was dangling in Knuckles arms and couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried! His muscles were not for show it seems!

"Thanks Knuckles"

"No problem." He replied with a yawn like it was an easy task to keep me in check.

"Shadow you are a sore loser." I growled and could nothing else but send glares at the other.

"Since you lost Shadow you will from now on belong to my team. And the most important rule is we do not hurt each other! Actually we do not harm anyone that is good! We are heroes." I blinked confused with his speech. But I disliked the fact that I sounded like a property!

"I did not lose."

"We had a deal and you lost. There is nothing more to talk about." I gritted my teeth and stopped my struggling, I couldn't get free anyways.

"I don't think it's a good idea! He is dangerous and can hurt us! Plus he is an alien." Sticks screamed loudly to a point where I had to fold my ears backwards. It didn't help much though, what a torturous voice!

"Calm down Sticks I am sure we can work it out. Can't we Shads?" I growled at the nickname and diverted my eyes away from the hedgehog. I couldn't stand this humiliation anymore and quietly nodded.

"See that wasn't so hard. Knuckles you can let him go now." I sighed in relief as my feet touch the ground free to breathe normally and rubbed my sore arms.

I quickly backed off sending glares at the trio. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to join them though. After throwing thoughts back and forth I couldn't come up with any specific benefits with it.

"Let's head back I have to give you information what it means to join my team. Oh but one thing you must keep in mind." Sonic said and didn't fear to approach me once more. He is very aware that I don't like it. But for some reason takes enjoyment in my discomfort.

His index finger pokes my chest fur and I received a smug grin from him.

"I am the leader of the group so you have to do what I say Shadow." I wanted to just strangle him with his own scarf at this point!

"Any questions?" Sonic asked and I gave him a growl.

"Good then let's go."

I hate that hedgehog!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Okay so i tried to make this chapter a third point of view! I am not sure whenever to stick with first person view or not! What do you guys think? :)**

1st guest: DAMNIT SONIC! DX This is seriously NOT fair! He said it was a draw! This Sonic's a bit too cocky! DX Seriously, what is going on inside that damn head of his?!Sorry about all my complaining. I'm just a big Shadow fan, so Sonic's attitude is REALLY rubbing me the wrong way. It's still an interesting story though! I just hope we get something to balance it out soon! XD

 **-Yup Sonic is a bit...well he have a very strong personality in the boom series, not the Sonic we are used to!**

 **Another vote for Sonadow check!**

* * *

 **Third Pov**

The ebony hedgehog cast glares at the so called winner. The trio was taking the front going the same path they came from. Shadow breathed heavily after the exhausting race. The chaos energy had been so mainly focused healing that the rest was drained in the race.

He wasn't even near satisfied with the kick he served on the other. With clenched fists he followed them nevertheless.

'Just you wait Sonic, when I am fully healed you're dead!' Shadow thought grimly while the trio was busy chatting.

A few female mobians were sunbathing on the beach, as they had just settled down. They soon spotted the duo with eyes completely glued on the hero.

Sonic noticed the attention and gave them a wink. The mobians let out a high pitch squeal in excitement. They quickly sprint over to them while violently hustle each other.

Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing! Girls overjoyed by "that" hedgehog! He pinched his eye ridge hoping it was just all a nightmare.

"Oh my god its.. its-" They stammered while Sonic smirked just waiting for it.

"A worthless hedgehog without dignity!" Shadow ended completely silences the newcomers. Their eyes wide in shock turned to see who spoke.

They almost shivered in dread upon seeing the ebony hedgehog. His eyes glared at them in spite ready to blow off the steam.

Sonic just rolled his eyes before getting in front of Shadow. Their eyes met with a dangerous spark.

Sonic posed as he was trying to shield the females from some kind of vicious villain.

"It's not very nice to lie shadow." He scolded that was only met with an amused smirk.

"Say someone quite acquaint with it." Sonic brushed it off as his lips curled into a grin. He crossed his arms nonchalant with half lidded eyes.

"Seems to me that you are jealous."

"Don't be absurd." Shadow snorted at the pathetic observation. Sonic chuckled and gave the girls a view of the hedgehog.

"Look ladies, clearly my friend over here." Sonic pointed at Shadow earning a deep growl that almost made the girls cower in fear.

"Is shy among beauties, he just don't know how to act."

That just made their heart melt letting out a loud "Aaaaww."

"That's not-"An elbow interrupted Shadow getting him off track. He cast a glare at the echidna that dared to nudge him.

Knuckles gave him the most humorous grin, actually buying what Sonic said.

"I didn't know you were weak with the ladies." The echidna placed his hand on Shadows shoulder in pity. It was quickly slapped away in anger. His ebony quills pointing upwards threatening to kill something.

"I am no-"The badger stopped him by leaping up in front of him facing the girls with a glare.

"Don't worry Shadow I will protect you from the girls!" Sticks yelled out while swinging her boomerang in the air. The girls just giggled adoring Shadow even more.

The ultimate life form tried to remain calm. But the humiliation was unbearable, his muzzle forcefully blushed being caught in such foreign position.

"If you all could stop int-"

"Aww he is blushing!" The girls squealed while Shadow furiously growled which didn't affect them the slightest. Sticks took it as a sign and pointed the boomerang at the closest girl that tried to approach.

"Stay back!"She yelled making the girl giggle before she complied.

Sonic didn't expect it to escalate this much but he certainly wasn't complaining. 'Serves him right!' Sonic thought with a grin as Shadow looked somewhat disconcerted.

The ultimate life form clenched his fists in fury. His pride was already damaged by the blue hedgehog no reason to add more to it!

"Can you all just shut-"Sonic interrupted by wrapping his arm around Shadows shoulder pulling the unwilling hedgehog close to himself earning a few "aaws"

Shadow was perplexed as Sonic leaned in with a smug smirk.

"If you are nice to me, I will be nice to you simple as that." Sonic whispered loud enough for him to hear. Shadow was about to throw a nasty comeback but stopped as Sonic playfully pinched his nose.

His eyes froze in shock on the hand but soon recovered. With an outrageous roar Shadow push him off. Sonic smirked as he finally triggered an outburst, he avoided the predicted punch sent his way.

Low energy or not that hedgehog was dead in Shadows book! His ruby eyes got wary of the surroundings, he couldn't allow the echidna interfere again! After assuring the position he activated the skates.

Sonic gasped as Shadow charged at him, the hero didn't have time to dodge as he planted an uppercut.

It sent Sonic with a powerful thrust in the air. Instead of crashing down he spun around to land safely on his feet.

The girls screamed in fear and ran off leaving their belongs behind.

Sonic groaned in pain when he brought up his hand to the bruised muzzle. He flinched as it stung upon being touched. Sonic rolled his jaw in circles to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Nice dirty trick bu-"Sonic quickly put up his arms blocking the incoming punch. That was the only message he needed to know that Shadow was dead serious.

They exchanged glares as time seemed to slow down. Sonic thrust off the connected fist and expected to strike the other with a kick only to get caught.

Hands wrap tightly on the leg but Shadow was forced to drop it as he detected interference. The hedgehog with ease dodged the boomerang while backing off. Upon seeing the echidna approach Shadow ditched the hero to put himself in relative safe distance.

Sonic don't allow that to last as he spin dash to the direction. Shadow growls before he joins the other in a heated spin clash.

It results with a shockwave that threw them backwards. They both uncurl to break the speed digging their feet into the beach.

The sand swirls around them as they skid on it to opposite directions.

"Can you do anything without your team!?" Shadow snarls as Sonic get backed up by his friends. The ultimate life form grits his teeth as his chaos energy was acting erratic. It wanted to aid its owner but was put locked up.

Shadow didn't wish to reveal his powers yet especially when it was so weakened.

Sonic place his hands on each side of the hips with a cocky grin.

"Of course I can, but it ends the battles faster."

"And here I thought you were the fastest thing alive." The expression Shadow got was priceless.

Instead of responding Sonic curl into a ball with a homing attack.

Shadow collide it with his own clashing once again. Their deadly quills kept brushing against each trying to break through.

Just as it served as a weapon it also served as a shield. Proven equal strong irked them to claim as more superior. The pace increased and the other mobians couldn't keep up.

In fact they ended up caught in the middle earning painful impacts as they passed through.

"Retreat!" The badger yelled as she threw herself to the ground to crawl away from the beach that had turned into a battlefield.

"I will stop them." Knuckles claimed as he took position before the two blurs. He reached out his hands to catch the two of them.

The echidna dug his heels into the sand as the spinning balls was caught in his palms.

"Go knuckles you can do it!" Sticks cheered for him while the dangerous quills spun through the bandages on his hands.

The hedgehogs refused to admit defeat and used more endurance to spin rapidly.

"Hot Hot Hot!" Knuckles yelled repeatedly as it was starting to burn into the skin. He clenched his fingers around them trying to break the speed with little progress.

"Can you two just stop!?" The echidna roared without realizing threw the two spinning balls down to the ground. The hedgehogs lacked sense of direction and crashed down to the solid surface.

The spinning balls completely broke on the impact leaving two panting hedgehogs on the ground.

Knuckles were stunned with his hands now free from agony. He looked down at his work with a confident grin. The hedgehogs were out of commotion. That was a win for him.

Shadow slowly sat up trying hard not to appear so beaten. Sonic did the same and gave a thumb up to his friend.

"Good job Knuckles."

The echidna brushed his hands together as if it was nothing.

"Yeah that was amazing!" The badger ran up to Knuckles fist punching the air along with him.

Shadow lowly growled between the pants with half lidded eyes. Yes he was completely whacked. He flinched as something lightly tapped his side.

The ruby eyes turned to the direction taking in the others appearance. Sonic was just as worn out as himself. The cocky grin was replaced with a weak smile in acknowledge.

"Peace." He stretched out his hand for Shadow. The ultimate life form glared at it with burning hate but it soon diminished. Shadow gave him small nod as he took the hand shake.

"For now."


End file.
